Dead Hearts
by Tadewi
Summary: Modern AU. I'm a dead man walking here, but that's the least of all my fears. The devil is going to find me everywhere I go, can't no preacher man save my soul. Miles and miles in my bare feet still can't lay me down to sleep. If I die before I wake I know the Lord my soul won't take. Arya has to find a way or all will be lost. Multiple pairings. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**All the rights belong to GRRM!**

She found herself in a dark room void of all senses. Her head was throbbing as she felt the blood trickle down the side of her face. Arya's hands were bound to a chair; she struggled to loosen the ropes only to have the rope peel the skin off her wrists.

"Fuck." Arya breathers as she felt her raw skin burn.

The door ahead of her began to open and the man without a face stared in her direction. Arya felt the tension in the room rise as he approached her, her grey eyes widened with fear as she tried to wriggle herself out of her bindings. She forced her mouth to remain closed so painful cries would not escape. Arya promised herself she would not scream, no matter how painful the torture.

A/N: This is my first A Song of Ice and Fire/ Game of Thrones fanfiction! I hope you all enjoyed the small preview, more to come! Please leave some feedback it is appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Young and Restless

"Arya if you don't wake up this instant I swear to you…" Catelyn Stark stood tall over her daughter's bed. Her red curls falling down her back and her Tully blue eyes shimmered with the morning sunrise. Her blue eyes, or as Arya liked to call them "blue daggers" were fixated on Arya's slumbering body. Arya stirred trying to adjust her position, Catelyn watched clenching her fists in annoyance. Catelyn looked at Arya's nightstand and spotted a glass of water, she picked it up without hesitation and held it over Arya's head.

"I will count to three…one…two…three." Catelyn dumped the water on her daughter's head letting the cold wake her up.

Arya shot straight out of bed and glared at her mother, "What the fu— ''

"Ah," Catelyn cut her off, "Language Arya! Hurry and get ready for school, you have five minutes."

Arya grunted as she got out of bed and headed towards the restroom to dry herself off. Arya grabbed a towel off the wall and began to ring her hair dry. Arya peered into the mirror and notices how long her hair really was. She always despised the length of her hair, she felt as if it made her look five years younger than her actual age. Every inch that grew made her look another year younger. Her dark brown hair lay in waves just beneath her breast. Her breasts were small, which Arya was grateful for, she never really wanted to attract male attention. Which probably explained why she only had one friend at college. Arya threw her towel on the ground deciding she was done with her self-evaluation and reentered her room, she picked up black tights she found on the floor and put them one quickly. Arya could already hear her mother screaming for her to hurry up. Arya quickly found the baggy army green knit sweater she was looking for and pulled it over her head. She rushed downstairs grabbing her bag and car keys, Arya was stopped abruptly by her mother. Catelyn studied Arya from head to toe and left her eyes on Arya's feet. Arya peered down wondering what was wrong only to see that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Motherfucker!" Arya screamed.

Catelyn narrowed her eyes, "Arya Lyanna Stark I will not tolerate that language in this household!"

Arya ignored her mother's comment and brushed past her to grab her Doc Martens. Arya ran to the driveway barefoot and opened her car door and threw all her junk in the passenger seat.

Arya sped through the streets on her way to Kings Landing College. She sighed in relief when the school came into view, but her attention was averted when a man on a black motorcycle cut her off. Arya slammed on her breaks and honked her horn.

Without hesitation Arya rolled down her window and began yelling at the man, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ASSHOLE?!"

The man on the motorcycle turned in her direction and lifted his visor revealing his crystal blue eyes, he waved mockingly and flashed Arya a brilliant smile. Arya scowled and showed him how ladylike she was by flipping him off. Arya took notice that there was bull horns painted on the man's helmet.

"Someone needs to compensate for their cock." Arya stated to herself.

She pulled into the student lot and took her usual spot by the heart tree; she peered at the clock on the dashboard only to see that she had ten minutes to spare.

Arya frowned, "I knew she was fucking exaggerating. I could be sleeping right now." Arya reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed her boots, she slipped her foot in and began to lace the first shoe when there was a tap on Arya's window. She looked up to see a round boy with deep brown eyes peering at her.

Arya unlocked her door and cracked it open, "What do you want Hot Pie?"

Hot Pie's smile turned into a thin line, "I was trying to say good morning, but it looks like someone decided to wear bitch this morning."

Arya chuckled appreciating his snide comment, "Well at least you have a back bone now." Arya grabbed her bag and climbed out of her car.

"I still can't believe you drive that." Hot Pie looked at Arya's beat up 1970 Boss 302 Mustang with a look of distaste.

"Don't talk about Nymeria that way."

"That thing has a name!" Hot Pie looked at her obviously suppressing the urge to laugh. They had already made it to the top steps of the school.

Arya turned to Hot Pie, "Okay, I know it looks bad, but she runs great! Probably better than that BMW your parents bought for you."

Hot Pie rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay."

They both walked through the halls saying nothing more to each other. Arya was happy she had Hot Pie as a friend, he understood her attitude and always knew when to shut up. Hot Pie's parents had worked for the government like Arya's, well his parent's were assistants to her father. Arya had always felt like her and Hot Pie were born into the wrong families they never wanted fame and money, but they got it anyways. All Arya wanted to do was travel around the country in her car, race someone here and there, but her mother would never allow it.

Arya remembered the conversation her and her mother had the week prior:

"_Arya you must apply to uni! Sansa did and look where she is at one of the top university's in Westeros, Red Keep!"_

Arya shook her head wanting to erase the feeling of her mother nagging her.

"Arry…hullo"

Arya blinked and refocused her attention on Hot Pie, "Hm?"

"You didn't hear a single word I said."

"And you are correct!"

Hot Pie rolled his eyes in annoyance and repeated, "I was asking if you were going to the Gala tonight!"

Arya groaned, she had completely forgotten about the Gala, for once. The Gala was the only thing stupid Sansa could talk about.

"Thanks for reminding me." She said sarcastically, "It is the only thing Sansa will talk about."

"So I won't be alone!" Hot Pie said cheerfully.

Arya rolled her eyes, "If I could ditch I would, but noooo my father has to be the fucking prime minister."

"I figured you would say something like that," Hot Pie reached for his bag and pulled out a carton of cigarettes.

Arya looked at Hot Pie with a bored expression, "You know we are old enough to purchase our own cigarettes right?"

"Smell them." Hot Pie held one out to her, Arya took it and place it under her nose.

"Spliff?" Arya said with her eyebrows raised. Hot Pie smiled and nodded as she handed it back to him, "Well tonight surely will be interesting."

They continued down the hall together until they reached their first class. Most of the seats were already taken so her and Hot Pie headed towards their usual seats in the back.

"What do you think Sansa will make you wear tonight?" Hot Pie whispered.

"Probably some prissy dress that makes me look like a fucking wanker." Hot Pie snorted and the class turned to stare at the pair. Professor Mordane glided toward their seats with a sour expression.

"And what is it that you two deem so important to disrupt my class?" Mordane crossed her arms and glared at Arya for an answer.

"Nothing professor." Arya replied dully, she was used to the same old routine from Professor Mordane.

Mordane narrowed her eyes in defiance, "Miss Arya Stark please do share with the class the important matter."

Arya looked at Mordane raising her eyebrows and accepting the challenge, "Well, I was saying how pissed I am going to get at the Gala tonight and how I am going to fuck every member of the council." The class stood silent for a few moments before people began to snicker. Professor Mordane's smug smile turned into a thin line as her face began to change colors from her usual pale complextion to purple and finally to beet red. Arya knew the screams would start any minute now.

"ARYA STARK! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM THIS INSTANT! DO NOT RETURN UNTIL YOU HAVE LEARNED TO SPEAK TO YOUR SUPERIORS!"

"Gladly." Arya stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag. Arya thought her exit was a bit over dramatic, but she was happy to get out of class. Arya immediately pulled out her phone and texted Hot Pie:

I will see you at lunch.

Arya knew where she would go for the rest of the period, auto shop. Arya always felt more comfortable in the shop with all the grease and the clink of metal parts. Being in the shop brought back memories of when her and Jon used to work on her car. It hurt Arya to think of Jon, he left over two years ago and yet the pain remained. When Jon made the decision to leave for the military Arya was the first to know.

"_Jon you don't have to go." Arya was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes._

_Jon looked at Arya with his grey eyes, "Arya, there are better things out there for me. This will give me the opportunity to see the world."_

"_Is this because of my mother because I can-'' _

"_No." Jon cut her off his face showing pain, "I know your mom and I don't have the best relationship, but this is a decision I have made on my own." Jon looked at Arya and forced a smile. Arya immediately threw her arms around Jon and embraced her favorite brother._

"_I am going to miss you." Arya whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. Jon held her tightly not wanting to let go. Jon and Arya were the only ones who portrayed any of the Stark traits: grey eyes and wavy dark hair. Arya knew her and Jon had a connection even though they had a six-year age difference, regardless of their age Arya and Jon had shared the same dream of travelling the world. _

_Arya was the first to pull away from their embrace, "I could never comprehend why mother treats you so badly."_

_Pain was shot across Jon's expression, "Arya…"_

"_Jon I am not a fucking idiot. But she cannot stay mad at you for something father did years ago. I mean your mother had you before they were married. Mother acts like he cheated." Arya looked down on the floor wishing she hadn't said anything._

"_People make mistakes Arya, that is just the way life goes."_

"_You aren't a mistake Jon. It just isn't fair."_

_Jon picked her chin up and stared into her eyes, "Remember this Arya life won't be fair to any of us. Regardless if I am a bastard or not, I know father loves me just the same and that is all I need to know." Arya smiled once more and hugged Jon. _

"_Aside from all this serious banter I have something for you." Jon reached into his back pocket and hand Arya a pair of car keys. "Here."_

"_You're giving me the Boss?" Arya said smiling._

_Jon returned the smile, "We have been working on it for so long I decided that it was about time that I give it to you."_

"_Jon I am only fourteen I can't even drive yet!"_

"_Well, keep fixing it and drive it when you get your license. And remember if you do decide to race…"_

"_Stick with em' till the very end." Arya finished. Arya hugged Jon once more realizing just how much she was going to miss her brother. _

Four years later and Arya still misses Jon. The family hasn't heard any word from him, but Arya knows better. She has seen her mother hide the letters and postcards that come from Jon. Arya hates her mother a little more each time she hides another letter about Jon whereabouts. One year Catelyn was unable to hide the package Jon had for Arya, she quickly grabbed it and opened to see its contents. Inside the box was a camo jacket that had a patch with Jon's name on it. Every chance Arya had she wore it as a reminder that her brother was still alive.

Arya was unaware that she had reached the entrance of the auto shop, she quickly refocused her attention on the open door to the shop. She walked inside to see a man's motorcycle helmet on a table along with various wrenchs. Arya looked at the helmet noticing it immediately.

"What the fuck!" Arya said allowed.

"Hullo?" a deep voice answered back. "I am in the back working on the engine, Mott care to give me a hand?"

Arya headed towards the direction of the voice, she saw a man bent over working under the hood. He had broad shoulders and his arms were muscular, Arya could not help but wonder what his muscle's felt like. Arya stood there staring when he turned around.

"Well you're not Mott." His blue eyes stared into her grey ones and Arya felt herself blush. She clenched her fists remembering that she should be angry with him.

"You fucking twat!" She yelled as she pushed his chest.

The man smiled at her and laughed, "Pleased to meet you too m'lady."

Arya felt herself growl, "You wanker you fucking cut me the fuck off this morning you fuck!"

"Well that language isn't very lady like?" he smirked enjoying every moment of her rage.

Arya felt herself clench her fists, "Wanker."

"Gendry." He held his hand out for her to shake, but Arya just stared at his hand. "Look I am sorry for cutting you off this morning, I was running late and…"

"Save it." Arya relaxed and took his hand; she felt a shock go throughout her body when their skin touched. Arya let go of his hand quickly blushing.

"And your name?"

"Arya."

A/N: Okay I know the story is starting out a bit slow, but trust me it will build up and everything will go by quickly after the Gala chapter. I will be posting chapters every Sunday! Please review it can help me shape the story more. Oh and I will have one more chapter up before the Gala chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. The Chevelle

**I don't own anything, everything goes to GRRM.**

Gendry smiled as Arya walked towards the car he was working on, "What are you working on?"

Gendry looked back on the engine he was having trouble with, he slouched as placed his hands on the hood once more, "My car tends to overheat and I am trying to find out why, I checked the thermostat and everything seemed to be fine. So then I checked the cooling fan and everything checked out fine. I am sorry let me put it in simpler terms, you probably have no idea what I am talking about."

Arya glared at Gendry, "Do I look like some prissy little bitch to you?" Gendry felt embarrassed by just assuming she didn't know anything about cars, she came into Mott's shop for a reason. Arya rolled up her sleeves and tied back her hair in a messy bun. She leaned over the car and began inspecting every inch of the engine.

"I found your problem." Arya reached over and pointed to the radiator cap, "This radiator cap is defective. Dumbass." Gendry joined her under the hood and saw that she was right the cap was useless. He turned to thank her, but she was gone.

"Arya?" Gendry called out for her.

"So you have a 1969 427 COPO Chevelle, they only made 320 of these. How did you get one?" She looked at him with curious grey eyes. Gendry was shocked at her knowledge of cars, but decided it was best to ask about that later.

"When I left the orphanage when I was sixteen they gave me a car to fix up…so here she is." Gendry was surprised at how comfortable he felt around Arya. He looked at her for a reaction, but she was still studying the car.

"So that explains why you ride the motorcycle." Arya said more to herself than to Gendry.

"Yeah I have been working on it with Mott a lot." Gendry felt stupid for stating the obvious. "How do you know so much about cars?"

Arya looked up at Gendry's face, but her mind seemed to be somewhere else, "My brother Jon and I fixed up my Boss."

"That 1970 Boss is yours?" Gendry asked disbelief in his voice.

Arya frowned, "Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't drive a man's car."

"I am just saying it is out of the ordinary-''

"Just shut the fuck up. How fast does the Chevelle go?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for an answer.

"When I got the car is was supposed to go from 0-60 in 5.1 seconds, but I tuned it up and replaced some parts and installed a turbo charger. The charger cost a bit much, but with all the side jobs I have I was able to pay it off and now my car goes from 0-60 in four seconds."

Arya looked at him with a smirk on her face, "Impressive, but that's a lot of power to control during a race."

"Not really, I just have to switch gears to make sure the air doesn't mix in with the fuel too much− wait you can't just assume that I race, racing is illegal." Gendry quickly spat out.

Arya moved from the side of the car and stood next to Gendry, "Don't give me that it's against the law shit everyone in auto knows about the underground racing circuit. Do you really take me for an idiot?"

Gendry looked down at Arya still shocked about how much she knew, "Do you race?"

Arya shrugged, "Sometimes. Maybe once here and there when I need a bit of cash."

Gendry laughed, "You're telling me that you win?" He felt pain is his shin immediately; Arya had kicked him, "OW! What the fuck?"

Arya had a smug smile, "Yes, yes I do win. I have never lost a single race."

"Well I am impressed." Gendry said smiling at her.

They stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say to each other. Arya moved away from Gendry and back to his car inspecting the engine once more. Gendry noticed just how small she was, she was about five foot three, but even though she was small she had power. From what Gendry could see her legs were toned as well as the rest of her body. He found her attractive she did not look like other girls. Arya barely wore any make up and she wasn't lady like whatsoever, which is what Gendry found attractive she had fire within her.

"Does my ass provide you a pleasant view?" Arya asked sarcastically.

Gendry blushed not realizing that he was staring, "Uh… er… I wasn't looking. I wouldn't want to disrespect your boyfriend." He mentally kicked himself in the shin once more for saying something so stupid. Of course she had a boyfriend a girl like her was not easy to come by.

Arya turned towards Gendry and leaned against his car folding her arms, "Don't have a boyfriend so you don't need to get you knickers in a twist."

Gendry blushed and spoke without thinking, "Why?"

This time Gendry saw that Arya blushed he was embarrassing her and he wished that his word vomit would just stomach down for once. "I don't know. I guess everyone always compares me to my sister Sansa and she is just a radiating beauty, while I am just Arya horse face."

"Oh, well I think you're beautiful." Gendry said aloud. He felt his face heat up again.

He looked up at Arya to see a slight blush creeping into her cheeks, "Thanks." Arya turned to the car once more before changing the subject, "Are you Mott's apprentice or something?"

Gendry was relieved that she changed the subject he didn't want to blurt out anymore awkward statements, "Er…kind of. I am kind of job shadowing Mott, one of my many side jobs. When Mott retires I am going to take over his position here."

Arya looked him up and down with her grey eyes, "You a teacher? Ha ha ha ha."

Gendry frowned, "You never know I might be teaching you someday!"

"Doubt it. This is my last year here, before I go off to uni." Arya said uninterested.

"You can always come and work for me." Gendry said.

Arya made a face at him, "Oh yes, because it is my life long dream to work for a thirty year old perv."

"Do I really look thirty?" said Gendry in shock. He looked at his calloused hands seeing how they aged and wondered if his face had aged the same way. "I am only twenty-three!"

"Calm down I was joking stupid." Arya rolled her eyes.

"Oh. And how old are you to be going to uni? You can't be more than fifteen?"

Arya huffed in irritation, "Really? I have heard more original execution. And no I am not fifteen I am eighteen. I will just ignore the fact that everyone looks at me like a child."

Arya and Gendry leaned on his car for a few more moments before the bell rang startling both of them.

Arya was the first one to stand up, "Well I have to head to psychology."

Gendry stood up walking her towards the door, "I am sure I will see you around sometime?" Gendry was hoping that he would there was something about Arya the peaked his curiosity.

"How about tonight? There is this thing I am going to you are welcome to come…" Arya bit her lip nervously.

Gendry sighed, "I can't I am working one of my many side job tonight, but some other time." Gendry turned back to the table where his helmet was and pulled a piece of paper from his bag. "Here is my number." Gendry handed her the piece of paper and smiled.

Arya blushed as she took the paper, "So I will see you around then?"

"Definitely." Gendry said confidently.

Arya walked out of the shop and turned around once more, "And next time I see you don't be cutting me off asshole."

Gendry smiled at her remark and watched her walk away as the hallway flooded with people once more.


	4. A Dance with the Beast

**I own nothing everything goes out to GRRM.**

A/N: The links to Arya and Sansa's Gala dresses are on my profile! In case any of you were interested I made a Gendry and Arya tumblr I will be posting little fics here and there also I will be posting the chapters for this story there as well the link is also on my profile! And next chapter will be posted on November 17th! I know I said every Sunday, but I got too excited so now I changed it to every Saturday starting November 17th. Don't forget to review!

Arya looked at her reflection in the mirror utterly disgusted. Arya hated the dress that Sansa had picked out for her and was dreading the comments that her brothers were going to make about her appearance. Arya was relieved when she won the fight over how much makeup to put on. The only thing Arya knew how to put on was eyeliner, so she made sure to do her signature cat eye. Sansa tried to make her wear mascara, but Arya would not tolerate it.

"I look like a prick." Arya said to her reflection. The dress Sansa had picked out was black and had a plunging neckline, which Arya despised. The dress was mid thigh length and in order to keep the plunging neckline subtle a black mesh see through fabric was placed in order to give the illusion that Arya had breasts. Arya was happy that the dress flowed like a skater skirt though; she knew she would not survive in a skintight dress. The dress had a velvet floral pattern that gave it a girly flare, Arya knew Sansa had tried to please her but she failed miserably when she showed her the shoes. Arya was hoping she could wear her boots, but she knew that was out of the question. Sansa picked out leather court heels that had a gold heel. The heel was only four inches so Arya knew she would make it through the night.

"Arya I am so happy you let me do your hair!" squealed Sansa as she glided into her room. Arya rolled her eyes, Sansa had curled Arya's hair loosely and pinned it half up half down with a velvet bow.

"I still look like a fucking prick." Arya said sourly. She quickly glanced at Sansa noting how perfect everything fit her. "Figures," Arya said to herself. Sansa was wearing a skintight lace dress that fell just above her knee, the white lace had brought out Sansa's auburn Tully hair and her blue eyes.

Catelyn walked into Arya's room smiling at her daughters, "You both look so beautiful."

Sansa smiled, "Thank you mother."

Arya frowned and crossed her arms, "I look like a fucking prissy bitch."

Catelyn's smile immediately turned into a frown, "Arya, you better watch your mouth tonight a lot of your father's colleagues are going to be there and I don't want you to sound like some trucker."

Arya rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Catelyn removed her gaze from Arya and looked at Sansa once more, "You girls are going in separate cars right?" Sansa and Arya nodded. "Be sure you arrive there in an hour your father and I are leaving now." Catelyn hugged both girls and walked out of Arya's room. Sansa's phone began to buzz, she answered quickly smiling as soon as she hung up she turned to Arya, "Joffrey is here with the limo, and you can get there on your own right?"

"You are going with that good for nothing prick?" Arya hated Joffrey with a passion, ever since Joffrey and Sansa got together four years ago.

"Arya, don't say that he is my boyfriend and everyone in the family loves him but you."

Arya laughed, "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

Sansa stood tall and ignored Arya's comment wanting to avoid a fight, "I am leaving. I will see you at the Gala."

Arya stood alone looking at her reflection once more, "I do look like a god awful prick." She turned to her bed grabbed her bag, jacket, and boots. No matter how much her mother protested Arya was going to bring Jon's camo jacket. Arya wished Jon was coming to the Gala, Arya wished Jon would come home in general. Arya threw her stuff in the passenger seat and started her car it was only a thirty-minute drive from her house to the Gala. This year the Gala was being held in Westeros Library, Arya had to admit that library was a sight to see. Many people who lived in King's Landing figured the library was a church and never entered it. The Westeros Library always reminded her of Westminster Abbey with its gothic architecture. Arya pulled up to the lot of the Gala and parked her car and waited for Hot Pie.

There was a tap at her window Hot Pie was standing there with a suit and the spliff, he waited for Arya to come out of her car.

Arya stepped out into the cool night, "I have a lighter. Give me one quick." Arya grabbed the lighter that was in her glove compartment and held the joint up to her lips. As soon as the joint caught fire Arya took a deep breath and allowed the smoke to resonate in her lungs before she blew it out. Arya felt her muscles relax and her mind began to turn into smoke.

"How do you feel?" Hot Pie asked as he took another hit.

Arya blew out smoke once more, "Far more relaxed. And actually excited now." Hot Pie and Arya stayed outside for a few more minutes before entering the Gala. Each one of Arya's footsteps sent shock waves throughout her body, she was suddenly very aware of her surroundings and how cold she was.

"Come on let's go inside." Arya tugged on Hot Pie's arm and dragged him into the Gala.

Flashing lights blinded Arya when she entered the Gala; tables were spread out surrounding a stage and a dance floor.

Hot Pie looked around with wide eyes, "It looks like a bloody club threw up in here."

Arya laughed, "But trust me a club would be better than this."

Arya and Hot Pie wandered around the vicinity greeting people as they passed. Arya wanted something to drink, but there was not a server in sight.

"Oh look there is Joffrey and your sister! Looks like they are coming this way." Hot Pie said whilst giggling.

"Fuck," replied Arya.

"Well if it isn't the fat ass and the little cunt." Joffrey shouted over the music.

"Fuck off Joffrey," Arya shot back.

"Oh you don't like my nicknames for you?" Joffrey said smiling.

"Joffrey please let's just go dance." Sansa said as she tried to pull Joffrey away from her sister and Hot Pie.

"No I am pretty content right here."

"Come on Hot Pie let's go dance." Arya said, she needed to be away from Joffrey before she did something stupid. As her and Hot Pie were walking away Joffrey grabbed her arm and yanked her to him.

"I wasn't done talking to you, you little cunt."

Arya glared at Joffrey and tried to release herself from his grip. A server was watching from a distance and rushed towards them.

"Would anyone care for a beverage?" Arya looked up at the server only to see blue eyes staring at her. She was confused as to why Gendry was at the Gala, but then it dawned on her this was one of his many jobs.

"No, now be gone."

"Yes, sir." As Gendry was leaving he tripped and spilled all the drinks on his saucer all over Joffrey.

"You twat!" Joffrey screamed as he released Arya and tried to clean himself off.

"I am so sorry sir, let me get you-''

"Sansa let's go!" Joffrey stomped off not letting Gendry finish and Sansa was on his tail.

Arya bent down helping Gendry pick up the shattered glass. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I should be fine, I could have handled it myself." Arya said trying to let Gendry know that she was not weak.

"Didn't look like it."

"Arya are you okay?" Robb rushed to her side and helped her off the ground.

Arya quickly yanked her arm from Robb's grip, "I am fine Robb. I am not a little girl I can handle myself." Robb was Arya's oldest brother and had always treated her like a child. Unlike Jon, Robb decided that he did not want to join the army, but instead he wanted to work for their father in the government offices. "Where is Bran?"

Robb motioned his head to the dance floor and Arya saw that Bran was dancing with the Reed girl. "Are you sure you are all right?"

Arya nodded, "I am going to the bathroom." Arya left quickly her mind swimming with too many thoughts. She reached the hallway of the bathroom when she heard the voices of her father and Cersei Lannister.

"Cersei, you don't fool me." Ned Stark said silently. Arya scooted closer hiding herself in the shadows wanting to hear more.

"Ned, oh poor old Ned. You just don't understand don't you?"

"I understand one thing clearly. You are not human." Arya's eyes went wide, what in the world was her father talking about.

Cersei laughed, "And Ned how are you going to prove that?" Arya looked into the hallway where her father and Cersei were talking. She saw her father reach for his pocket and pull out a knife he lunged for Cersei and stabbed her in the chest. Cersei stood there staring at the knife lodged into her chest.

"Oh would you look at that?" Cersei gripped her hand around the knife and pulled it out blood dripping from her wound. Seconds after she pulled the knife out red light surrounded the wound and it healed showing no sign of a stab wound. "I guess little Ned Stark was right after all. Now it's my turn." Cersei said smiling evilly. She lifted her hand and it transformed into sharp claws she caught Ned Stark by the throat and held him up. "And what was that that you were saying about me being immortal?" Ned began to choke up blood and he tried to remove Cersei's claw from his throat.

"Pride come and finish the job." Arya was confused, who was pride and how is it that Cersei was not human.

"Lust, you have made a rightful mess out of this one." Joffrey said as he emerged from the shadows behind Cersei and Ned. From Arya's eyes the shadows seemed to follow Joffrey like they were at his command.

"Release him Lust, I will finish with him." Cersei let go of Ned and he fell to the floor clutching his throat trying to stop the bleeding. He looked in Joffrey's direction, but it was too late. The shadows around Joffrey turned into daggers and sliced through Ned. His blood was spilling from his severed body, and Arya covered her mouth trying not to scream at the horror she just witnessed. Arya turned and ran back into the main room of the Gala.

Everyone on the dance floor was unaware of the horrible atrocity that Arya just witnessed. She looked around quickly trying to find Hot Pie; Arya felt the hot tears streaming down her face. No matter how hard she tried she was unable to suppress her sobs.

"Arya, Arya! What's wrong?" Arya looked up to see blue eyes looking for an answer in her grey ones.

"Dad…" Arya was unable to find the words to tell Gendry. They were disrupted when gunshots filled the room. Arya and Gendry looked up to see people on the dance floor panicking, a gap on the dance floor opened and there lay Robert Baratheon's body slowly dying and spewing out blood.

"Arya we have to leave now." All the guests around them were fleeing the scene scared of another assassination attempt. Arya tried to move, but she was unable to her feet were glued to the ground.

She looked at Gendry through her watery eyes, "Robb, Bran…Rickon…Sansa.."

Gendry pulled her to him and picked her up, "They will find a way out of here, I need to get you into safety." Arya wrapped her arms around Gendry's neck and sobbed for her father. She was there she could have saved him, but she just watched.

"What's wrong with Arya?" Arya could hear Hot Pie asking Gendry as they ran towards her car. "Did you see the King dead? Bloody mess in there." Gendry ignored Hot Pie's banter.

"Arya where are your keys?" Arya looked up at Gendry and then at Hot Pie. Hot Pie reached for his coat pocket and handed the keys to Gendry, he quickly opened the passenger door and place Arya inside.

"Are you coming or not?" Gendry said to Hot Pie. Hot Pie nodded curtly and went into the back of the car. Gendry turned on the ignition and shifted into first gear and drove out of the parking lot at an immense speed.

Arya watched as King's Landing passed by, she could not feel anything she felt like a failure. Everything around her seemed crimson, there was a problem and she didn't know how to solve it.

* * *

"She got away," said Joffrey as him and Jamie Lannister looked down from the roof of the library. Many guests were still flooding out of the Gala in a panic, the police sirens could be heard from a distance.

"Who did Pride?" Jamie looked at Joffrey with a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"The Stark girl Envy, sometimes I wonder why you bother helping us," Cersei said as she emerged next to Joffrey placing an arm around him.

"So she knows?" asked Jamie.

Cersei nodded, "And she will die knowing."


	5. Into the Mouth of Madness

**I do not own anything and everything goes out to GRRM!**

**A/N: Okay I got really excited writing this chapter so I decided to post it early! Okay now I will keep with my promises of uploading the next chapter on the 17****th****. This is my favorite chapter by far by the way. Don't forget to review!**

Arya watched as the city passes by her. She didn't feel anything, she didn't know how. Her father was dead and she just stood by and watched, deep down she know she wanted to do something but it was too late. Arya wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but she could barely let a word escape from her mouth. She knew Gendry was stealing glances at her making sure she was okay. Arya wondered why he cared so much, she was just ugly Arya to stubborn and to prideful to admit how weak she was.

The car was silent as Gendry drove away from King's Landing and into Flea Bottom. He was worried because Arya showed no emotion, she sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. He wondered what was going through her mind and why he cared for her so much and why exactly had he taken her away from the Gala. Gendry drove through the streets and alleyways of Flea Bottom knowing that his flat was the safest place to be at the moment.

"Oi, why are we in Flea Bottom?" Hot Pie asked as he leaned forward in the backseat looking at Gendry.

Gendry turned to look at the boy, "We are going to my flat. It was the first place I could think of." Hot Pie looked ahead and made an "oh" with his lips signaling that he understood. No one said anything more until they arrived in the parking lot of Gendry's apartment complex. Gendry turned off the ignition and the group sat in the car for a few more moments before Hot Pie began to stir. Gendry got out of the car and went around to open the door for Arya. He opened the door and held his hand out to help her out of the car. Arya stared at his hand not wanting to move, she moved her eyes to look into his blue eyes.

"Here" Hot Pie handed Arya her boots and Jon's uniform jacket. Arya grabbed the jacket and held it close as she remained in the passenger seat.

"Arya we have to go up, I don't know if we were followed." Gendry had the strangest feeling that they were being watched and he wanted to make it to his flat as soon as possible so they could discuss their next move. Arya looked at Gendry once more and nodded. She slipped Jon's jacket on and removed her heels replacing them with her boots, as she climbed out of her car she felt her head spin. Arya felt herself loosing her balance she grabbed onto Gendry's arm for support, he scooped her up in his arms and began walking to his flat. When they finally made it to the door Gendry instructed Hot Pie to reach for his keys in his pocket.

Hot Pie awkwardly searched for Gendry's keys, "Let's not talk about this again yeah?" Gendry rolled his eyes, but before he could unlock the door his roommate Brienne threw the door open and grabbed Gendry in an embrace.

"I was so worried! It's all over the news, I thought you were as good as dead!" Brienne looked down to see Arya in Gendry's arms.

Hot Pie popped out behind Gendry, "Uh hello there! I hope you don't mind if we go inside already my balls are freezing slowly out here." Brienne nodded quickly motioning everyone into the flat.

The flat was of decent size, but was in poor shape. The walls had various water stains on them, and the kitchen was big enough for two people. In the living room was a single couch that looked like it was picked up from a junkyard. Next to the couch was the only lavish thing in the whole apartment; a leather reclining chair.

"Nice place you and your girlfriend got here." Hot Pie said looking and Gendry trying to give him a sympathetic smile. Arya's eyes shot up at Gendry when Hot Pie said something about Gendry's girlfriend. She refocused her attention at the apartment she was in, she could see down a single hall were two bedrooms and a single bathroom. Arya knew she could not stay here long she needed to be with her family, if she had any left.

"Oh, no no no I am not his girlfriend," said Brienne jokingly. "If Gendry was ever in a relationship I would probably die of a heart attack."

Gendry shot her a glare, "Thanks, but I am appealing to some women."

"Yeah if you ever notice their efforts at trying to get with you." Shot back Brienne.

Arya slapped Gendry in the face in order to get his attention, "OI! What was—''

"Put me down." Arya commanded. Gendry set her on the ground and the group stood there awkwardly for a few moments staring at each other.

Brienne was the first to break the silence, "So what happened at the Gala? And how did you end up with these two?"

Hot Pie looked angrily at Brienne, "You make us sound like some kind of burden! I was dragged into this, I never asked to come here! I just did as I was told! He told me to get into the car and now we are in this bloody—''

"Hot Pie, shut up." Everyone turned to look at Arya. She had not said much since they arrived to the flat, she couldn't find any words to say about the whole situation. Brienne looked at Arya for some kind of explanation, she sighed trying to compile the events together and make sense of them. Arya walked towards the tattered couch and took a seat placing her hands in her face hoping that everything will disappear.

"All I know is that when police arrived on the scene they found Prime Minister Ned Stark's body all gutted up and King Robert had been shot," said Brienne.

Arya felt a cold chill down her spine as images of her father's body spewing blood flooded her vision. Arya grabbed her hair in fists and began to scream, she did not know if any noise was coming out all she could hear was Cersei Lannister's laughter.

"ARYA!" Gendry ran towards the screaming girl and held her closely to his chest. He ignored the fact that her screams had surely blown out his eardrum. He held her tight hoping that she would calm down. Gendry was relieved when she pulled her hands out of her hair and began to breath heavily in his chest.

Hot Pie looked at Brienne and Gendry, "Prime Minister Stark is…er was her father." Brienne and Gendry gave each other a quick look understanding Arya's reaction.

Arya felt herself calm down she looked up at Gendry and detached herself from him. "My father was murdered," she said coldly.

"By what? From the statement the police are giving his body was ripped apart, no human can have enough time to do that. Let alone at a public affair." Brienne said acting as if she was trying to solve the case.

Arya felt her fists clench once again, her whole body was shaking, "The Lannisters."

Gendry's eyes widened, the only time he had seen a Lannister was when Joffrey was grabbing Arya, otherwise he did not recall seeing any of the other family members at the Gala. One of the Lannister's must have shot the king, there were always rumors that the Lannister's were power hungry and just wanted to watch the world burn at their expense.

"Cersei and Joffrey killed my father," Arya repeated once more. "They are not human, I don't know what they are. Cersei kept calling Joffrey "Pride" and Joffrey called her "Lust". I don't know what the fuck is going on my father knew what they were and whatever their motives were, but they killed him. And I don't doubt that they shot the king either. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me." Arya felt her hands relax after telling them all that she knew.

Gendry nodded, "I believe you."

Brienne looked at Gendry and nodded in agreement. Hot Pie looked at Arya trying to believe her, "Arry we did smoke a bit before the Gala are you sure—''

Arya went over to Hot Pie and grabbed him by the collar she stared straight into his brown eyes, "Hot Pie I know what I saw." Hot Pie looked like her was about to soil himself when he nodded in agreement.

"Did the Lannisters see you leave the Gala?" asked Brienne.

Arya looked down at her boots, "I…I don't know." Arya felt so stupid for not paying any attention to her surroundings, she was so consumed with her father's death that she had not bothered to notice if they were followed.

"They may have seen us," added Gendry. "When we were in the parking garage I had this strange feeling that we were being watched. They can be anywhere, which is why we need to leave here tomorrow."

"I am going with you," Brienne said as she placed a hand on Gendry's shoulder.

Gendry shook his head, "No, I can't put you in danger and if they find out that I left with them they will be after me. I need you to stay here and cover for me." Brienne pursed her lips wanting to object, but she nodded in agreement.

"But what about my family? They will be looking for me soon enough." Arya knew her mother must be worried sick and that she would be nagging the rest of her siblings to call her. Arya reached for her phone in Jon's jacket and pulled it out, her screen was lit up with only one new message. Arya furrowed her brows in confusion as she dragged her finger across the screen to read the new message.

_Jory: Don't come home. It is not safe they know that you know. I will explain later, meet me tomorrow night at The Throne at 10 pm. After you read this destroy your phone they will track you. Do not trust the police. Do not trust anyone._

Arya stared at the message reading it over and over again. She had to trust Jory he was her father's right hand man, her father must have confided in him what was going on. After reading the message for the fifth time Arya went into the kitchen and began searching the drawers until she found the meat tenderizer. She placed her phone on the kitchen counter and began smashing her phone causing the screen to shatter.

Gendry looked at her like she had gone mad, "Arya what are yo—''

"Tomorrow, we have to go to The Throne tomorrow night at ten. There is information there waiting for us. We cannot trust the police." Arya sped through her words trying to make the group understand the severity of their situation. They were being watched, they were being followed, but Arya was determined not to get caught. "We are all in mouth of madness now."

Hot Pie looked at Arya terrified, she looked at him and held her hand out. "What?"

"Your phone. If they watched us leave they saw you leave too." Hot Pie handed her his phone and watched as she smashed it into bits. Gendry went up to the kitchen counter and placed his phone beside Hot Pie's and waited for Arya to destroy it.

Brienne went into the hallway to grab some blankets for Arya and Hot Pie to sleep with since they were staying the night.

Gendry watched as Arya destroyed his own phone, "Arya you can have my bed tonight I can sleep on the couch."

Arya stopped hammering Gendry's phone and looked up at him, "No, this is your home—''

"Arya, you need it."

"After saving me tonight, I can't." Arya didn't want to bother Gendry anymore, she had already dragged him into this god-awful situation.

Gendry placed a hand on her shoulder and she felt a sense of comfort overcome her, "My bed is big enough for two people we can make a barrier and share." Arya nodded her head not wanting to bicker with Gendry any more.

Hot Pie listened to Gendry and Arya's conversation when Brienne returned to the main room, "Hey Brienne can we share a bed?"

Brienne looked at Hot Pie with a straight face, "No." Hot Pie pouted and picked up a blanket from her and settled himself on the couch.

Gendry place an arm around Arya's shoulder and lead her to the bedroom. Arya looked around the room to see a queen sized bed placed in the middle. On the floor were various Auto Magazines, along with manuals. Arya saw posters of different model cars on his walls, his room could have been an exact replica of Jon's. She felt the corners of her mouth tug into a smile, she didn't think she would be able to smile again.

"It's good to see you smile." Gendry said as he smiled back at her.

"Your room reminds me of my brother Jon."

"Jon is the one that helped you fix your car right?" Arya nodded. "Here let me get you some pajamas to wear."

"Just give me a shirt."

Gendry went into his closet and pulled out his old Smiths t-shirt and handed it to Arya, he left the room so he could give her some privacy.

Arya took the shirt and watched him leave the room. She felt comforted by his presence she took off Jon's jacket and removed her dress, Arya pulled Gendry's shirt over her head. The fabric smelled of him, which relaxed Arya. There was something about Gendry that she liked; he was different. Arya settled herself on his bed and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later Gendry reentered his room to see Arya was asleep on his bed, he lay next to her tired from all of the days events. He lay there for a few moments waiting for sleep to take him when he felt Arya shaking next to him.

In her sleep Arya kept whispering, "No, Dad…no…no, no, no…"

Gendry turned and found himself holding her trying to let her know that he was there to protect her. Gendry felt as Arya adjusted to his body, her back to his chest. He felt as Arya grabbed his arm for comfort, she cuddled close to him and stopped shaking sleeping calmly once more.

Gendry smiled, there was something about Arya that was different. After everything that had happened today when she was sleeping she looked innocent, like nothing horrible could ever happen to her. Arya was strong.


	6. The Throne

**Once again I do not own anything all the characters are GRRM! **

_Arya woke up finding herself at the Gala once more, she turned around to see her father and Cersei talking again. Arya felt her fists clench, she knew she had to intervene she could save her father. But in a sudden movement Cersei grabbed her father's throat once more and blood began gurgling up from his mouth. Ned Stark turned his head and looked into his daughter's eyes._

"_Run Arya run!" he screamed as blood fell from his lips. Arya felt herself cover her ears trying to drown out her father's pleas and Cersei's laughing._

"_Dad! No…. no…no!" Arya shook her head and tried to move her feet, but her legs were glued to the floor. "DAD!" Arya began to shake trying to control her emotions. Joffrey came into the hallways and attacked her father slicing him up. Arya watched as the blood was thrown on the walls and across the floor, she urged her legs to move but they remained still. Arya felt as a strong pair of arms engulfed her, she turned to see Gendry holding her closely. She closed her eyes and grabbed his arm for comfort. Arya's body stopped shaking and her breathing became easy once more. Gendry's touch gave her a calming feeling, she knew she was safe. _

Arya slowly fluttered her eyes open to see Gendry's sleeping expression staring back at her. She felt his arms around her, she felt safe. Arya laid there studying the contours of his face, she knew Gendry was handsome but now that she was studying him up close it was like he was completely different. His skin had a bronze glow to it and his lips had the perfect shape. Arya felt as her fingers grazed his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss them. She shook her head, those thoughts were absurd she had more important matters at hand. Arya moved her grey eyes to his black hair, it was askew in some places but it fit Gendry's look. His hair curled a bit at the ends, it fell over his eyes as he slept Arya pushed his hair back looking into his shuteyes. She had never seen clear blue eyes like Gendry's, Sansa's Tully eyes were a shade darker than Gendry's, but she found Gendry's to be more welcoming.

Arya moved out of bed slowly deciding it was time for her to shower, she looked upon Gendry's sleeping body once more before she left the room. He looked innocent, but at the same time he looked strong.

Arya walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find Brienne and Hot Pie making breakfast, Brienne turned and smiled at her, "How did you rest?"

"Fine," Arya quickly said trying to avoid the blush that was creeping up her neck.

Hot Pie turned around pointing a spatula at her, "Well at least someone slept well! That couch is not comfortable whatsoever, there are random lumps everywhere and I could have sworn spiders took refuge in that thing!"

"Hot Pie, you could have moved to the leather recliner," said Brienne bored.

"Well…I…uh…'' Hot Pie stammered.

"Didn't think of it? Yeah thought so." Brienne shot back. Arya smiled knowing how much Hot Pie loved to complain and how much he hated being humiliated.

"Brienne, I am going to shower." Arya wanted to get out of the kitchen before Hot Pie could complain anymore.

Brienne nodded, "The towels are under the sink, take your time."

Arya left the kitchen and walked into the single bathroom, she closed the door and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was still in loose curls and the velvet bow was still in place. She undid the bow and let her hair fall around her face, Arya looked at the girl in the mirror she could see her eyes were bloodshot from crying, makeup ran down her cheeks. She felt and looked so weak, Arya quickly opened the drawer next to the sink and found a pair of scissors she held out a piece of her hair and watched as the scissors cut easily through it. Just like how Joffrey cut easily through her father she thought. Hair began falling from her head and into the sink, she cut around her head wanting to be rid of her long hair. After thirty minutes Arya looked into the mirror to find a different person staring back at her. Her hair was just below her ears and her bangs fell perfectly across her face. She gathered her hair from the sink and threw it away.

Arya pulled the shower curtain away and turned on the water, she removed Gendry's shirt from her body and immersed herself with the water falling from the showerhead.

Gendry woke up suddenly from the sound of rushing water. He reached out for Arya, but he was alone in bed. He felt himself panic as he ran into the kitchen scanning it for her.

"Mate she is in the shower," said Hot Pie as he chewed on a piece of toast.

Gendry felt his shoulders relax, she was safe they hadn't got her. He sat down at the circular table with Brienne and Hot Pie, he looked before him to see stacks of pancakes and toast. Gendry's stomach grumbled at the sight of food, he grabbed himself a plate and began serving himself generously.

"Gendry," Brienne looked up at him with her large blue eyes, "I want you to take this tonight." She reached into her jeans and pulled out a semiautomatic pistol and placed it on the table before him. Gendry looked at it with wide eyes, he knew Brienne had a gun for their safety since they did not live in the best neighborhood.

"Brienne, I—''

"It's for your own safety, you never know what you will run into tonight." Gendry nodded and took the gun hiding it behind his pants.

"Do you even know how to use one?" asked Hot Pie annoyed.

Gendry glared at him, "Want to find out?"

Hot Pie went pale and shook his head. The group heard the bathroom door open as Arya walked out dressed in her dress from the night before. Gendry watched as she took a seat next to him, she stared at the food dully.

"What the fuck did you do to your hair?" asked Hot Pie rudely. Gendry heard a smack from under the table, "OUCH, I mean it looks good." Brienne glared at Hot Pie for being rude.

"It was bothering me and getting in the way, so I cut it off."

Gendry looked at her new haircut, it suited her. The short pixie like cut fit the frame of her face perfectly, "I like it." Gendry blushed realizing that he was voicing his thoughts once again. Arya looked at him and gave him a small smile, she reached for a piece of toast and began shoving it into her mouth. Everyone ate their breakfast in silence anticipating what information they would receive tonight.

* * *

Robert Baratheon lay in the hospital bed as the heart monitor beat every now and then showing that he was still alive. Beside his bed Cersei Lannister waited for someone or something. There was a knock on the door as Jamie Lannister entered the room with a vile of red liquid.

"Envy, I was not expecting you to take that long just to get a stone." Cersei crossed her arms and stared at Robert Baratheon's slumbering body. "Make it quick, we are going to need Gluttony." Jamie nodded his head curtly and grabbed an empty needle from a tray and filled it with the red liquid.

"This won't hurt a bit," Jamie chuckled as he pierced the needle into one of Robert's main veins. As soon as the red liquid was running through Robert's veins his heart monitor began beeping erratically and his body began to convulse. Robert opened his eyes to show a red glow emitting from them.

Cersei Lannister laughed, "Well done Envy, well done." She watched as Robert began to fight against the red liquid, but his fight was lost when his body lay still with red electricity surrounding him.

Robert turned his head, "Lust, I am hungry I can smell the blood of the people outside. Can I eat them?"

"No Gluttony, remember to play your part and save you appetite for later." Cersei said smiling wickedly.

* * *

Gendry waited on the couch for Brienne to return from the store with more ammunition. He sat on the couch staring at the television as the daily news came on. The usual reporter came onto the screen with a stack of papers in his hands as her began to report more news on the Gala last night.

The reporter quickly paused and held his hand up to his ear as he received new news, "Breaking news here. King Robert has woken up and is recovering from the gunshot he received earlier. Queen Cersei confirms that her husband is in good health and a quick recovery is expected."

"They got him."

Gendry jumped not noticing Arya sitting next to him, she was quite as a shadow and smooth as a cat. "What do you mean?"

Arya looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Cersei is his husband she has to be behind this, there was no way he could have survived that shot." Gendry nodded his head making sense of it all. He watched Arya as she stared at the television trying not to reveal any emotions. It was the first thing about Arya that he noticed; she did not like showing any emotion, she buried it down until it completely consumed her. He wanted her to cry like she had the night her father died, he wanted her to be relieved of all her emotions. But he knew that was not possible she would never show any weakness.

"Arya, Gendry it's time." Brienne walked into the room looking at Gendry and Arya with worried eyes. "Hot Pie is in the bathroom getting ready, but I am sure he is trying to hide."

"I will get him." Gendry said as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

Brienne and Arya stood there for a moment waiting. Brienne went into her room and came out with a bowler hat, she handed it to Arya, "Here."

Arya looked at her confused, "Why are you giving me a hat?"

"To conceal your identity. The last thing I need to see is your face splattered on the news with the headline: 'ARYA STARK DEAD'" Brienne watched at Arya placed the hat on the tip of her head. "He cares about you." Arya looked at Brienne with a raised eyebrow and then peered down the hall. "I can tell how he is protective over you."

"He just feels sorry for me," said Arya.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Brienne said smiling to herself. "It's easy to see with the way he looks at you."

Arya opened her mouth to say something when Gendry and Hot Pie reentered the room. Hot Pie was nervously shaking Arya felt bad for dragging him into this, but it was his choice to enter the car that night.

"Let's go. I will drive." Arya quickly went to the kitchen table and grabbed the keys to the Boss. Arya stopped at the door and turned to Brienne, "Thank you, for everything." Arya walked out of the door and into the parking garage.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Gendry had caught up to Arya's pace, she turned to look at him and met his clear blue eyes.

She shook her head, "No I want to drive, it clears my mind."

"Oh now you want to clear your mind after all the shit that has happened?!" complained Hot Pie.

Gendry and Arya turned around at the same time yelling, "Shut up Hot Pie!" He shut his mouth immediately embarrassed by their reactions. Arya unlocked her car and began driving to The Throne, they arrived at the club ten minutes later.

"Park on a side street so no one can find the car." Gendry said as he pointed out a street a few blocks away from the club.

Arya turned off the ignition and began to get out of the car when Gendry held her back, "Wait a second." Gendry reached behind his jeans and pulled out a gun. Arya felt her eyes widen with horror.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Arya watched as Gendry loaded the gun with fresh bullets.

Gendry lifted his eyes and looked into Arya's shocked expression, "I am keeping us safe." Gendry locked the bullets in and checked to see if the safety was on before he tucked the gun back in his pants. Gendry ignored the looks that Arya and Hot Pie shot at him and climbed out of the car.

The group made it to the club just in time, when they entered lights were flashing and EDM music was blasting through the speakers. Arya watched as some girls tried to dance on Gendry, but he pushed them aside fixing his stare on Arya. She peered to the back of the club to see Jory sitting in a booth with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Arya moved her way through the crowd and found herself sitting beside Jory.

"You made it here." Jory stated. "Were you followed?"

Arya looked towards Gendry for an answer, he simply looked at Jory and said, "No, and I made sure we parked far off just in case."

Jory nodded curtly, "Smart boy."

Arya was getting fidgety not wanting to linger too long, "What information do you have Jory?"

Jory refocused his attention on Arya, "Before your father was killed he was doing some research about other economies that had fallen. And he came across something peculiar." Arya nodded for him to continue, "As your father was looking through some documents regarding the stock market crash of 1929 he found a photo of Cersei and Jamie Lannister with a wealthy banker. He went through more records and found that the banker was her husband and he was murdered directly after the crash."

"How can he be sure it was them and not a distant relative?" asked Arya.

"That is what I was asking myself child, but then we found more evidence. Do you remember the revolution that occurred in France when the people killed the King and Queen?" Arya nodded. "We found some documents stating that Cersei Lannister was a woman of the people's court. She advised who should be killed and who was to be saved."

Arya felt her heart skip a beat, "But how can she live so long? What is she?"

"That is exactly what your father and I were looking into, we had a theory of a substance that can give someone immortal life. It can be in the form of a liquid or it can be crystalized; they may be in possession of multiple philosopher stones. Now that they have the King he is in grave danger."

"But they got him already, he is in the palm of their hands," cut in Gendry.

Jory took a sip of his whiskey, "Then we are too late and now with your father dead they will soon be after me. But heed warning child, the Lannisters' are a force to be reckoned with, they cannot be killed if they possess philosopher stones and they will not hesitate destroy this country."

"What are we to do then? Run forever?" Arya clenched her fists; there had to be a way to kill the Lannisters.

"Go to Jon up North at his Wall post, you should be safe there."

Arya was filled with hope once more, it had been four years since she last saw him, and he was moving positions every six months there was no way the Lannisters knew of his whereabouts. The group sat at the booth taking in the information that Jory had given them. The music of the club changed and the lights seemed to dim, Arya had a strange ominous feeling overcome her.

She turned towards Gendry and Hot Pie, "We need to leave now."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, leaving so soon?" Arya turned to see Joffrey peering down at her with red eyes. "I see your little friend Jory has told you our secret, how disappointing to kill someone so young." The shadows around Jory turned a shade darker as hands began to emerge from the darkness. The hands grabbed Jory gauging his eyes and shoving themselves down his throat. Jory's whiskey soon slipped from his hands and fell to floor the glass shattered without making a single sound. Arya felt Gendry pull her behind him and take out his gun positioning it point blank at Joffrey.

Joffrey tilted his head looking at Gendry with a mocking smile, "You are just as daft as your stupid father, but no need to worry he is on our side now." The shadows left Jory's dead body and headed towards Gendry. Gendry undid the safety on the gun and began to shoot Joffrey.

Joffrey took several bullets to his head, but he stood there unaffected as blood began to poor from his forehead. Red light began to consume Joffrey's wound as it began healing itself.

Hot Pie pulled on Arya's arm, "We have to leave now!"

Arya looked at Hot Pie terrified, "We cannot leave Gendry!" The music seemed to turn louder as the lights began to move erratically.

Gendry widened his eyes when he saw that Joffrey's wounds were healed. He grabbed Arya and Hot Pie and began to run for the nearest exit. He turned shooting Joffrey knowing that his bullets would not affect him, but knew they would slow him down. The music was blasting in his ears as they reached the back exit of the club. Gendry was worried about Arya's safety he needed to keep her alive.

All three of them piled out of the club in a hurry and began running down the alleyway, Gendry halted the group when a large figure emerged from the darkness.

"I can smell your hearts beating with anticipation." Robert Baratheon showed himself in the light, his mouth began to salivate as he looked at the three.

Gendry held the gun up, "Move, I am not afraid to shoot."

Robert Baratheon looked at him smiling, "You would kill your own King? Better yet your own father?"

Gendry clenched his hand around the gun, "You are not King to me." Gendry pushed his finger down on the trigger and let the bullet pass through Robert's stomach.

"You fool. Now I can eat you." Robert ran towards the group, Gendry pushed Hot Pie into a wall and grabbed Arya as they dodged Gluttony. Arya watched as Robert Baratheon fell to the floor barely missing Hot Pie. They grabbed their chance trying to run away from Gluttony once more. Arya looked behind her and saw Joffrey Baratheon smiling wickedly at them. Shadows began to chase them as they got closer to the car, hands began reaching out for Arya she tried to quicken her pace with Hot Pie and Gendry in front of her. A hand latched itself around Arya's ankle and pulled her to the ground. Arya fell to the ground on her side and felt her shoulder pop out of place. Arya tried crawling across the floor, but the hand had a firm grip on her.

"GENDRYYYY!" Arya yelled. Gendry turned immediately and saw how more hands were coming for Arya. He ran towards her and grabbed her hands pulling her away from the shadows. Gendry reached for his gun and began shooting in the darkness, the hands released Arya and he pulled her towards him. Arya frantically grabbed onto his shirt and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"LET"S GO!" Hot Pie yelled from the end of the alley. Gendry picked up Arya and ran to the Boss. He grabbed the keys from Arya and turned on the ignition, he noticed that Arya was grabbing her shoulder in pain as he buckled her in.

"Mate we have to leave now," Hot Pie looked behind him to see flashing police light approaching them.

"Arya do you know how to use this?" Gendry asked as he held the gun to Arya. She nodded her head taking the gun and unclicking the safety. "Good, wait for my signal to shoot." Gendry shifted the car into first gear and hit the gas. They were sent flying, Gendry quickly switched to second gear as they approached a streetlight. "Okay Arya roll down the window now! Peak out and hold on!" Gendry hit the gas harder now going 90 mph, he shifted into fifth gear and drifted into a u-turn. "Arya shoot now!" He saw Arya fixate her stare on the police cars as she shot at their windshields.

They drove their way out of King's Landing and into the countryside. Gendry refused to go any slower in case they were being followed.

Now the war really begins, Gendry thought to himself.

A/N: Next installment shall come next Friday! Hope you enjoyed this one! Don't forget to review!


End file.
